Lip Locking and Other Awkward Moments
by deadtodd
Summary: In between all the crime fighting and the intense rage things tended to get really... awkward. -Fluff, loads of it. And lots of rage.
1. Chapter 1

**Grimmy:**_ This will more than likely be updated daily or several times a day if I'm feeling good._

"Do you have to be so-"

They both growled in frustration upon realizing that they both were saying the exact same thing at the same time. Again. It was becoming a painfully common occurrence at both the cave and out on the field in battle and neither of them liked the idea that maybe they had the same thought process at times.

An angry flush settled on their cheeks and Artemis dropped the lanky redhead on the ground. He landed with an a dull thump and she could practically hear him seething. Her back, waist, and back of her thighs became cold quickly and she realized that she wasn't damp with blood. She was soaked and she was pretty sure he'd gotten her hair too. He was definitely a bleeder and she sort of wished he would just pass out already and make this trip easier.

"Look Red, the only reason I didn't leave your ass back there was because I didn't feel like hearing them bitch when they found you bleeding to death on some sidewalk when they finally found you." She glared at him, trying to force him into admitting he was wrong and that she was the one in control now. Trying to force him to see that she was his only hope at getting back alive.

"Well I wouldn't have these stupid holes in my legs if you weren't such a bitch. Maybe if you were doing your job-"

She cut him off before he could finish, her blue eyes narrowing into slits. He really knew just what to say to get under her skin. "If you were doing your job and distracting them I wouldn't have to carry you!"

"Says the person who can't aim for SHIT!"

They glared at each other for a few short moments, eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed. "Why don't you go run off somewhere. Oh wait, you can't." A small smirk tugged at her lips. "Because you got yourself fucked up." She could just barely make out his green eyes widening for a moment in surprise, not quite sure how to react to the low blow.

He finally growled in frustration. He'd never been fond of hitting girls, not even when his life depended on it, but he had an inkling that punching her in the face would have been extremely satisfying. He could practically feel the soft skin of her cheeks molding around his tightly curled fist. Over and over.

"Did it ever occur to you that I was taking the shot for you? If I hadn't I'd be the one carrying you home right now. In. A. Bag. I may not like you but at least I'm not cold enough to let my teammates die. Why don't you learn to be a player and quit being so fucking selfish." His voice was harsher than he realized and this time she was the one with widened eyes.

For some reason her heart was racing and she had a feeling that it wasn't because she was out of breath but was linked, more so, to the boy she'd been carrying. And for a moment she blushed and felt rather nice inside despite all the anger. She huffed, regaining her angry demeanor as she squatted down to help him onto her back again.

"Shut up and get on already," she muttered.

She sighed and started walking.

**Grimmy:**_ So, yeah, you should alert this since it's not a oneshot. Oh, and reviews please. :) Like I said before I'll probably be uploading something new for this everyday since I have the next few chapters/drabbles already written out already. I'm already on number six! Oh, shameless advertising! You should all check out the YJ Challenge Forums!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Grimmy:**_ Ionno, this felt a little awkward when I was writing it on paper and on here. XD It was originally only three hundred words so I extended it so it could be five hundred. Anyways, props to me for updating twice in one day and only few hours apart at that. Woot!

* * *

_

_Run. Run. Punch. Jump. He was here again. Apparently it was a good idea to send him on a mission with her so they could build some sort of trust or something. Great idea Kaldur. She'd almost shot him twice because he was 'in her way'. He snorted and sped up again, rebounding off of a wall and delivering a swift kick to the back of a man's legs. Why was this so easy?_

_Oh, no wait. Dammit. _

_They'd whipped out the guns. Why did they always have to whip out the guns. Just once, maybe they could whip out a stick or a plate full of cookies or something. Mmmn, cookies. He'd definitely be sure to get some once they got done with this mission. And just why did she feel the need to stand in the middle of the room! Didn't she realize how exposed she wa- He took off running._

_That hurt..._

"Hey Red, you wanna stop leaving your hair all over my stuff?"

Wally looked up blankly through half lidded eyes. He squirmed. At some point during his light nap his hoodie had twisted itself painfully around his torso, one of the disadvantages of not wearing a shirt. He yawned and arched his abdomen up towards the ceiling, sighing happily when the cool air brushed against his torso, so far that his back popped. Ah, much better.

"W-what?" he muttered before yawning again. He blinked several times before Artemis' form came into focus. "Augh!" He nearly feel out of his chair and it took him almost half a minute to realize that she'd thrown a brush at his head. That had definitely woken him up. He reached up and rubbed his aching forehead. That really hurt.

He started to climb to his feet only to realize that he'd undergone brief surgery less than twenty four hours ago. He gasped in pain and started to fall forward. For once he wished hyper accelerated healing hadn't kicked in on instinct. It'd started to heal over the chunks of metal embedded in his leg before their distress signals were answered. Having the still tender skin sliced open was not something he appreciated.

He did, however, appreciate the fact that his face was pressed flush against a pair of nicely sized breasts. It didn't really matter that the girl they belonged to hated him, because he hated her equally. But she did go out of her way to catch him, a sign that they didn't hate each other that much. He hated to admit that things were starting to lean towards extreme dislike.

"Whaf the fmmph." His voice was muffled and he didn't make any attempt to remove himself from the slightly awkward positioning. Although... His leg was really starting to hurt.

His body suddenly slammed back against the seat of his cushiony chair. He blinked, obviously confused as he stared up at her angry sneer. "You little creep... Just stay away from my stuff." She struggled, and failed, to keep that rough edge in her voice. And as she walked away, hair swishing and hips swaying, the lightest of blushes tinted his freckled cheeks.

Had to be the pain killers.

He was sorely tempted to sneak into her room again.

**Grimmy:**_ Another one down. I'm entirely too hyper about this pairing. And that one chapter. Augh, I can't wait to type it up. I think it's gonna be after the next one. Not completely sure though. But more than likely it will be. Ahurhur, you all can expect some kisses. So, ah, ahem. Review :P OH! That beginning in italics was supposed to be a bit of a flashback. Thanks for the idea Mahlia! Hope that cleared things up a bit for you. Also, theres a new poll on my page to see who everyone's favorite characters are. _

_:P Personally I'd have to pick Roy although I love all of the. Even Megan, lol. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Grimmy:**_ Happy Valentine's day! I honestly didn't expect to get so much feedback(most of my stories have a bunch of alerts or favs but barely any reviews) but I'm extremely happy that I did. Thanks so much you guys and I'll be sure to stop being an asshat and reply to your reviews as soon as I get all this stuff up for the holiday. I figure I'll try and update this every ten reviews or so I guess. Or something like that. That way I'll have time to get some other stuff done. If I'm lucky I'll be able to update this at least three times today. :D

* * *

_

"Why am I here again?" Robin asked for what seemed like the millionth time. He sighed as he leaned against the door frame, peeking around the corner every now and then.

Wally pulled another box towards him and began to dig through it. He was currently rambling in Artemis' things, she hadn't completely finished unpacking, to see if he could find something to use against her in future arguments. He didn't really plan on picking an argument with her, okay, so maybe he did. But it definitely didn't hurt to know something she didn't know he knew.

Another box of clothes. He really couldn't understand why she needed to stash so many away here. It wasn't like they lived in this mountain full time. At least he didn't think she did. He knew Supey and Megan stayed here but that was only because they didn't really have an earth home to return to. She, Artemis, on the other hand had an uncle with quite a bit of money. He didn't, however, know if she was an orphan like quite a few of the people he know or if she wasn't too close with her parents.

He wasn't too close to his own parents, something that made Robin angry on his darker days.

"Because," Wally paused to push the box aside. Nothing. He groaned and picked up the next to last box. It was a lot smaller than the others and looked to be a little banged up. "You love me that much." He started digging through the box. Most of it was make up, a few times he did snag his hand on earrings and other bits of jewellery. And... a book?

"Wally-"

"She likes you is why. She wouldn't be mad if she caught you snooping around in her room." Wally hmmned and started to flip through the small book, it was barely larger than his hand, before placing it in his back pocket. "So she's less likely to kill you." This would be good. He plopped back on the bed and reached over to her dresser, snatching up one of the brushes. It was about the size of a small hand mirror and to his surprise, he'd started brushing his own messy hair, it was extremely soft.

It looked like he'd be leaving with more than one souvenir. He arched an eyebrow when he noticed Dick looking at him an amused expression on his face. Wally shrugged and started to hop up and down on the bed. It felt good, being able to get around again. He flipped in the air before landing hard on the mattress and bouncing up again.

"It's bad enough you've brought me this far into it dude. Let's just get out of here," Robin groaned.

"Get out of where?"

The Boy Wonder nearly jumped out of his skin. "A-Artemis! Where did you... Nothing. I just, uhm..." Robin glanced back and forth through the open doorway, noting that Wally was nowhere in sight. He let out a relieved sigh and his shoulders started to sag. "I lost something but I think I'm going to just go back to bed." He was going to kill Wally.

Artemis stared at him, confusion obvious, for a moment before shrugging and walking into her room.

"MY STUFF!"

**Grimmy:**_ I hated this chapter btw, lol. I didn't even proofread because I was so upset about it. NOTHING HAPPENS! Well, something does happen but this is more of a filler for something in the future. Hnng, I think next chapter might just be the one. SMOOCHSMOOCHOBBYSMOOCH! Anyways, reviews please~ They boost my fragile ego, lol. Oh! Don't forget to check out the new poll on my page to vote for your favorite character so far. Spoiler, just about everyone likes Dick. And of course, check out the YJ Challenge Forums. It is now time for me to nap, I'm so sleepy, before I write some more~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Grimmy:**_ Finally! I update. An entire chapter dedicated to kissing that won't be explained until the next chapter. So, if you're confused, which you more than likely will be, everything will be explained soon_.

* * *

Kissing.

They were kissing. Her fingers were tugging at the slightly curly, red hair on the nape of his neck, flexing every so often. It was a lot softer than she thought it would be. He placed his palms flat against her cheeks, he wasn't bold enough to put them anywhere below her shoulders, in a seemingly innocent gesture. In truth, he was worried about what to do next and just how much he'd get away with before they both realized what they were doing, especially considering where they were and who was there.

But they hadn't yet.

And he wasn't quite sure he wanted to stop. The previous chapness of his lips was easily canceled out by the gloss on her soft plump ones. They pulled back with a short gasp, lips tingling and eyes slowly fluttering open. She was kissing him again, before he got a good look at her. She didn't want him to see the pink color that had begun to tint her cheeks. This was starting to be a lot more personal than she wanted to admit.

At some point Kid Flash found himself pressed up against the wall, hands fisting her now messy blonde hair. He didn't remember doing away with the band that kept it in a poofy ponytail. He decided he liked it better down and gave it a sharp tug causing her to gasp. Tongue on tongue contact. He was pretty sure the moan he heard was his own. Then again... Oh _crap_.

She definitely had more experience in this than he did.

She'd completely abandoned playing with his hair and had wrapped her arms completely around his neck, glad that he wasn't too much taller than her. That meant she didn't have to stand on her toes. One of his hands was on her waist now, just there. Not moving or anything. Gentleman was the word and it was making her feel rather uncomfortable. She'd never had to deal with gentlemen...

She slipped her leg between his and pressed it against him. Bad idea. He bit down on her tongue hard and she jerked back on impulse. She didn't taste any blood but that really, really hurt. She glared at the redhead.

"S-sorry Artemis. You uh, sorta surprised me is all." She noticed his green eyes weren't focused on her but on the unconscious boy in the corner. Kid Flash shifted his weight back and forth while biting his bottom lip, a sign that he was obviously uncomfortable. The question, however, was if he was uncomfortable with what she'd just done or if he was uncomfortable with their location. It worried her that she wanted it to be the latter.

Artemis sighed and took a few steps back so that she could lean against the wall opposite of Kid Flash. There wasn't much room, and as badly as she wanted a moment to herself to just sit and think, she wanted Robin to have a chance to rest and collect himself even more. He did need it after all. "Hey Wally... I still don't like you," she muttered, not quite sure what prompted her to do so. It wasn't exactly reassuring...

He arched an eyebrow but a small smile appeared on the boy's face. She was calling him by his first name. "Well I hate you so I guess were almost even."

"We're... We're going to die aren't we?"

His stomach twisted painfully as he stared at her. She almost looked- He didn't even want to think that way. But the way her blue eyes widened and her eyebrows furrowed slightly made it hard not to. "No way!" At this point even he couldn't fight the frown that tugged at his face. "Maybe... I don't know."

"Okay."

It was startling how quickly she accepted that and he felt very uneasy. He quickly stepped across the room and kissed her again claiming it was just for something to do.

**Grimmy:**_ Longest chapter yet! And by far it's my most favorite, for obvious reasons. I would have had it out earlier but today was a VERY long day and right now I just want to sleep forever. I don't even know if I'm going to feel like getting on and typing tomorrow. I just feel so... tired and sickish. On a side note, a majority of this was written while I listened to Terror Time Again from the Scooby Doo on Zombie Island soundtrack and Hello, It's Me by the Isley Brothers. Mmn, I definitely love the latter of the two, that's for sure. And the Scooby Doo thing was just random inspiration. I don't even like Scooby Doo, that movie aside. See! I'm rambling. So tired. Review pleeeease~ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Grimmy:**_ Dammit! I missed a day! Blame Trapped in the NOT Closet. I've been all wrapped up in the next chapter of that. Anyways, this was so long that I had to split it in half and even then it's still the longest chapter so far. Keep in mind that this all happened BEFORE that little kiss scene last chapter. So, you know how they all got there. Next is what happened to get them in the situation they were in. :) Hope you all enjoy_.

* * *

"Rob, let's go! We have to get out of here!"

"Almost! I almost - OOMF!"

He could remember it all very clearly. It all started with them accepting a stealth mission. Naturally, they couldn't bring the entire team so they formed a small group of three, originally consisting of Miss Martian, Artemis, and himself, Robin. That is, until Kid Flash made a sly remark to him on the side. The Boy Wonder honestly didn't have a problem with working on an all girls team.

That is, as long as he wasn't going to be teased about it. Wally West was his best friend but the hyper boy really didn't know when to stop with his seemingly endless jokes. And Robin didn't want to be a 'girl' and complain. So most of the time he would joke back or ignore the redhead until he got bored and went away. But Wally was, unfortunately, gifted in taking things too far.

And when he found something he thought was amusing regarding the seemingly perfect protege of Batman he tended to go entirely too far.

It started with Wally trying to get Robin to somehow get Artemis off the team and him on it. Robin didn't think it was Wally's crush on Miss Martian that drove the older boy, but was his dislike for their team's archer. The dark haired teen already felt bad about assisting Wally in sneaking off with whatever it was that he got out of her room, Wally still hadn't shown him. Robin honestly didn't think he had any intention of doing so and he hadn't exactly asked either. Whatever it was, it caused his normally overly social friend to calm down for quite a few days.

So he tried to appeal to Batman. At first saying that he didn't want to be the only boy on the team. Bats saw right through that and Robin quickly changed tactics. He wanted to work with people he actually knew and trusted. That idea was shot down with this is a good opportunity for you to get to know your teammates better. Finally, frustrated, he sought out Artemis. He'd originally intended to try and get Artemis to feign sick but somehow she'd gotten the impression that he had a crush on Miss Martian and the alien girl was the one who ended up playing sick.

Robin quickly corrected that confusion and insisted that he just didn't want to be on an all female team.

Nevertheless, when they departed hours later, the Martian girl was sick in her room and Kid Flash was their new scout. Robin was still on tech duty and Artemis still played lookout/back up. The normally hyper redhead was a lot less eager about going on the mission, in fact, he started up several arguments on the way there. Most of them were, of course, with Artemis since she usually responded to his snippy comments and less than polite remarks. By the time they arrived at their destination Robin could practically feel the anger radiating off his teammates.

This was not going the way he'd planned. Not that he really had a plan in the first place but he was hoping that they would somehow start to get along. It wasn't the first time that Robin considered telling the team speedster about his slight crush on their blonde archer. Sure, Kid would tease the hell out of him but he'd stop badmouthing her. To her face anyways. He sighed.

"Are you okay Rob?" Her voice was soft, concerned, and he could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach when she placed a hand on his shoulder. His small smile wasn't quite forced and he found that nodding was a lot easier than talking was.

Kid Flash snorted and pulled his goggles down over his eyes. He shot Artemis a dirty look, one she returned wholeheartedly, and said, "I don't remember anyone telling you, you could call my best friend by nicknames. Or did you forget your place-"

"Dude!"

"That you're not one of us. Just a mediocre replacement that probably f-"

"Wally! Stop it. Now." Robin clenched his fists as he tried to make his voice as threatening as possible. Both of his teammates stared at him. The angry flush disappeared completely from Artemis' cheeks and she shot him a grateful look. Wally, on the other hand, didn't looked too pleased. He shot another glare at Artemis.

"I'mma go scout ahead. Have fun with your girlfriend, _Rob_."

**Grimmy:**_ A chapter in which Wally is a moody jackass. Just FTR, this is not going to turn into one of those fics where it's all like HOES BEFORE BROS! OUR FRIENDSHIP IS RUINED! So, props for a Robin-centric chapter? The next one is gonna be Rob-cen too and I want to have it up before midnight. Hopefully I can get that done and do the individual fics that I was supposed to do for two super awesome people just because they're awesome. :) So, you all know what I want, what I need. Slap a review all up on this bby~_

_Oh, just felt like sharing this because I was so happy when it was all over, which means you don't have to read it if you don't want to, but my dog, her name is Spoofy(odd, I know but it just fits her for some reason, lol), broke the chain in the backyard and got loose. Normally I don't worry about her running away since she's just the sweetest little thing and isn't much of an explorer(she does know how to climb our gate which is just hilarious to me since she climbs like a human would). She'll just wait by our garage in the front yard and wait for someone to come outside so she can be a total attentionwhore. _

_Anyways, she got loose and I went out to look for her with my friend Desi(shintas1st, she was spending the night). Mind you it's like one in the morning. So, I'm walking all up and down the street calling her name and making those kissy noises to tell her to come here. No response. She barks at thin air but won't bark when you call for her or when she sees you. Desi heard a tiny whimper and it turns out she was still in the backyard. WAY in the backyard. There's this area that's covered in those really thin trees and kudzu and poison ivy. I cried a little when we found her even though it took like ten mins, lol. I swear, I've got a bitch of an itch on my ankle but it's all good. I'm so friggen' happy. And yeah, I just figured I should share that even though it's totally irrelevant. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Grimmy:**_ GUESS WHO'S UPDATING! Oh fuzz this chapter is nearly 800 words long. And I still didn't get in everything I wanted to... Anyways, bleh._

* * *

"Three guards heading down the south corridor, two heading north towards the intersection. One entering target room."

"And everywhere else?"

"Clear."

Robin sighed and took off. Had it not been for the fact that this was a stealth mission he would have contacted Wally on a private channel in an attempt to find out just what was really bothering him. At first he'd thought it was because Artemis was there instead of Miss Martian but he had a feeling that it was something else. It wasn't like the two hadn't been assigned on duo missions before either. He asked himself several times why it bothered him so much now.

"Have fun with your girlfriend, Rob."

Robin swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't have really meant anything by that. A light blush settled on his cheeks as he leaped at the wall and somersaulted through the air, only to attach himself to the ceiling via sticky gear. He really wasn't looking forward to a conversation in which he'd have to explain himself to the redhead. He didn't feel like snickering when he passed over the guards and slipped into their objective room.

Kid Flash was already there, eyebrows furrowed, talking almost calmly into his headset. Private channel with Artemis. At least they weren't arguing... He ran over to the large computer and plugged a wire into the USB port, linking it to his own personal computer. Kid had gone quiet as he typed, attempting to hack into their files but it was a lot harder than he- "I'm in."

"Good, Artemis is on her way. She says we tripped the alarms or something."

Robin looked around frowning. "I don't hear any-"

The large steel door opened and Artemis backed in firing arrow after arrow until it closed after itself. The two teenagers assembled around Robin, Kid Flash peeking over his shoulder. "Guys, I'm pretty sure that I saw them setting up bombs out there. Whatever is on this computer they really don't want us to have it."

There was a loud booming noise far off.

"I think that's our queue to leave Rob." Kid Flash no longer sounded standoffish.

"Hold on, I'm dowloadi-"

"What do you mean hold on! They aren't-" Another loud explosion.

"One sec you guy's go ah-"

"Rob, let's go! We have to get out of here!"

"Almost! I almost - OOMF!"

Another explosion, a lot closer. And he felt something thump hard against him. Pain. All over. And... And- darkness.

"-not waking up-"

"-have to get out-"

"-hide-"

"-building is comin' dow-"

His head was spinning and he wasn't quite sure if he'd dreamt those snippets of conversation or if they'd actually happened. He felt woozy, groggy, his head really hurt and he couldn't feel his hand. He tried to flex his fingers but pain raced up his arm and his lips parted in a silent moan. Something must have been broken. He blinked a few times, vision fuzzy. Too bright. He exhaled slowly through his nose and closed his eyes. Waiting. Listening. Trying to learn more about his current situation.

"Do you think we should start digging our way out just yet?" Artemis.

"Let's give it another hour... Make sure they're all gone before we try to move him. Don't need him banged up any more." Kid...

A long moment of silence.

"About what you said before, being sorry and all that-" What was she talking about? "I guess... I'm eh."

"Not too good at this?"

There was a short laugh. "Sorry or whatever."

"Denied."

"What!"

"Ow! I'm kidding. I know not to joke with you in the future."

Another long silence. Robin tried to open his eyes again. Adjust to the light. It was a lot dimmer than he originally thought. Red too. Two fusees had been lit. He blinked slowly as two blurs came into view. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. At least now they were getting along. He couldn't tell but he was pretty sure he'd drifted off once again.

"-don't think were gonna get out of here..." She sounded so sad...

A shuffling noise. Robin tried to open his eyes, once again having the same problem with the sparkling red light. But he could just make out... Dark shapes. One slightly smaller. Curvier. It was moving back and forth. She was moving back and forth. And then she lunged. He expected them to start fighting. He'd even readied himself to say something to stop them, even though it felt like he'd swallowed a bag of sand. He did not expect for them to kiss.

At least he was pretty sure they were kissing. He didn't blink and they slowly came into focus. Ah... They were kissing. Well, no doubt about it. Today really, really sucked.

**Grimmy:**_ Several reasons why it took me so long to update this. For one, the main reason, I was irritated that this fic has, last time I checked, fifty alerts but only got fifteen reviews last chapter. And I really don't want to make a big deal out of it or anything or sound bitchy or something but that... UGH. Seriously, fifteen to fifty people? I honestly appreciate almost all(almost because some just don't make any sense whatsoever) the reviews I receive because each and every one really does make me smile. Like I said, I don't want to sound bitchy(or be that one guy who complains...) but I'm pretty sure that if it were anyone else they'd be pretty peeved too. _

_Secondly, this was just super hard to write. I've never been good with those action scenes despite what shintas says. SHE'S WRONG AND I SUCK AT THEM OKAY*insert angry face please*! I wanted to bring this scene alive, make it realistic, give you all a visual of what I was seeing but it didn't really happen like that. Instead I feel like I provided you all with scattered details and a whole lot of dialog which all wound up being a waste of a chapter. So after being upset for a few days I started to work on this and it actually took me four days. Not even a chapter of Trapped in the NOT Closet takes that long to construct... This is where I retreat to my shame corner._

_Finally, I've been seriously tempted to go off and not only work on a fic revolving around Damian Wayne(because he is just epic and deserves more love) and Colin Wilkes but I've also really wanted to work on a fic revolving around the YJ comics. And I don't mean the ones for the show. Of course, this drabble fic basically has no ending as of yet, I always figured I'd write until I get tired. Which probably won't be for a long time. So I've basically been waiting until I finish my other chapter fic before I start anything new and even then I have another YJ fic, an AU one, planned. So chances are these updates will probably become scarce. Y'know, unless I get intense inspiration. Not saying that I'm not inspired to write for this but my attention is all over the place at the moment. And then there's that whole lemony drabble request thing I'm doing..._

_So, I'm sorry for this extremely long A/N(I RAMBLE WAY TOO MUCH!) and I'm also sorry for taking so long to update. Ugh, hope you all enjoyed the HEAVILY implied Rob/Arty(I love that pairing, lol). _


	7. Chapter 7

**Grimmy:**_ ANOTHER UPDATE FOLKS! Seven hundred words of it. Most importantly I'd like to dedicate this chapter to amethystaquamarine34azure for giving me the sweetest review I've ever received. Oh, I'm pretty sure I mentioned this somewhere but I tend to update my profile regularly, in regards to what fics I'll be updating and what I'm currently working on. So yeah, if you ever want to know the status of the next chapter of this I'd advise you to look there. _

* * *

Ah, vacation.

She certainly deserved one, that was certain. Things hadn't been too nice in the hero world recently and she'd forgotten just how much fun, or rather relaxing, it was to get away from it all. She smiled as she stretched her legs out as far as she could and curled her toes. Sure, it wasn't some sort of beach day and she wasn't exactly tearing it up on some snow slopes but this was just as good. It would probably be better if she wasn't going to end up going broke.

She grinned as she pushed down on the gas pedal as the light turned yellow, projecting her virtual car to take off with a speed boost when the light finally turned green. A few moments later she was passing yet another checkpoint, still in the lead much to the dismay of the small boy who was in the seat next to her. She glanced over at the kid, grinning even harder when she noticed his angry pouting and obvious frustration.

The buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the race and the boy got up angrily, so fast in fact that he almost hit his head on the roof over the game chair. Artemis laughed lightly and stuck her hand in her pocket, counting out how many tokens she had left. A lot more than she thought. Her nose crinkled a little as she shrugged and pulled a small handful out of her pocket just as Megan sat down in the seat next to her.

Of course, the Martian girl was all smiles as she eagerly inserted one of her tokens in the machine and Artemis couldn't help but to smile back as she took on the obvious challenge. Not that she really expected a real challenge. She'd been kicking ass at that game all day and it did help that Megan looked a little confused about how to use the breaks and gas.

So it was more than a little surprising when Megan took an early lead.

"It's really nice of them to let us all come out to the arcade today. I've always wanted to go to one."

Artemis leaned forward, pushing down on the gas pedal as hard as she could, taking risky turns and jumps as she tried to catch up. She poked her tongue out the side of her mouth and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Finally, they were side by side. "Yeah, they're a lot of fun. Best thing to do when it's cold out. Not to mention the pizza is just-" she paused to jerk her steering wheel to the left, then right, nearly succeeding in running Megan off the road.

Megan laughed in triumph as she rammed the back left tail of Artemis' car on a particularly sharp in turn, spinning it out of control and eventually off the road. And seconds later she passed the finish line.

"Aww," Artemis said as she slid down in her chair, sulking a bit.

"Is something wrong?" Megan asked shortly after the screen returned to the high scores list. She opened the box in her lap and pulled out a slice of pizza, handing it to Artemis before grabbing her own. Covered in Parmesan cheese. Oh God. Artemis could hug her.

"Nothing now that I have this!" The blonde teenager took a large bite out of it and almost swallowed it whole in joy. She wasn't sure if it was a teenage thing or something but she loved pizza. She glanced back at Megan, taking in her new human appearance. Instead of just changing her skin color from the normal green she'd also given her nose a slight upwards tilt and her eyes seemed a little larger. Artemis was reminded of one of those innocent church girls.

Megan smiled at her, taking a small bite out of her pizza and placed a hand on Artemis' leg. "Woah, it's just the first date here kiddo-"

"Artemis. I don't mean about the game. Is everything... uh, alright?" Megan nervously took a few bites out of her pizza before continuing, mouth slightly full. "With Wally I mean." Another bite of pizza and Artemis shot her an odd look. "You guys just seem all weird now is all."

Artemis shrugged and forced more pizza in her mouth. It didn't taste so good anymore... Well, it did, just not _as_ good. Finally she had to swallow and answer Megan, she had that hopeful look on her face after all. "It's not, it wasn't..." She huffed and glared at her lap, not really sure why she was about to do what she was about to do. She huffed again and leaned over to whisper something in Megan's ear.

"YOU GUYS KI-"

Artemis really loved that pizza and instantly regretted shoving it in Megan's mouth.

**Grimmy:**_ So, there will be more on Arty and Megan bonding in a future chapter and of course they will be discussing this. Not much happened here but this was a set up for the reeeeal convo, oh yes. _

_Also, I want to make this clear because I'd hate for anyone to ever get the wrong impression. I WOULD **NEVER** ABANDON A FIC BECAUSE OF REVIEWS! If anything it would be because I got bored with the fandom and I'd decided to move on. And seeing as how the road of YJ completion is far away I don't think I'll be getting sick of this anytime soon. So yeah, no more thinking that I'm going to abandon this if you don't review. I love to write but the whole point of me posting here is for the feedback. Hence my love for concrits~ _

_You guys know I love you all dearly and without the support I really wouldn't have a reason to come on here other than to read. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Grimmy:**_ FINALLY! AN UPDATE! Meh, not gonna lie. It might be a while before you all get another one. I'm completely losing interest and inspiration for this. Not to mention that writer's block I was in. But that seems to be over. _

As if things weren't bad enough already. This was supposed to be awesome; who didn't enjoy the arcade? Wally was sure he didn't want to know the answer to that question because he loved the arcade. If he had his way, which he probably wouldn't, he planned on marrying some nice girl, who just so happened to love cooking, in an arcade. Years later of course. When he didn't have baby vomit on his pants leg and bits of pizza cheese in his hair. After today he was seriously considering getting a vasectomy.

He glared at the pouting little boy who'd just tripped over his own feet, causing his pizza to attack Wally's hair. The kid shifted uncomfortably before pointing up at Wally. "I still want to eet dat." Wally scowled and pulled the now just saucy cooked dough out of his hair and tossed it in the nearby red waste bin before leaving the kid to terrorize someone else.

This certainly was not how he planned spending his day off. His day off that he was going to take advantage of and get a few things off his chest.

And the worst part was that he couldn't vent because he couldn't find his best friend. He hadn't seen Robin since he went off to the bathroom, and Wally began to wonder if the younger boy was just flat out avoiding him. The arcade was big but they usually were able to find each other-and then engage in an epic battle of who could get the highest score on Dig Dug. It was tradition! (Though Wally still had to resist using his powers on the sly in that particular game, much to Robin's never ending chagrin).

Maybe he'd found out, and that's why he was being avoided. If the Boy Wonder was avoiding him, he reminded himself. Or! Maybe some creeper tried to kidnap him! And had him tied up or something so he could have his creepy old man way with him and... Oh God he had to save Robin before-

"ROB!" He wrapped his arms around his young, dark haired friend and pulled him away from the ticket line he was currently standing in. And of course he ignored Robin's attempt to get away; the kidnapper had made him delusional, that much was obvious. "Don't worry man. We're gonna find out where that guy touched you and then we're gonna-"

"What! Whoa, Wally, what?" He elbowed Wally hard and dug his feet down into the dusty, short carpet. "Who's been touching me?"

"The guy in the bathroom! He was gonna- uh... Nevermind." Wally frowned and shifted uncomfortably. "So, where were you?"

He frowned when Robin turned his head slightly to the left and he was pretty sure the dark haired teen was looking at the ground. "I didn't see you so I went off to play games." He was lying... Why was he lying?

Wally frowned and shifted again. "Oh. Okay... Well, uh, I need to talk to you in private anyways."

Robin's head snapped back up but Wally still wasn't sure if he was actually being looked at. Those sunglasses really did their job. " Meeting in the ball pit?"

"You know it." And Wally was too happy to clear the pit of children. Even if it meant that he received quite a few dirty looks from angry mothers. Man, he was really starting to hate kids. Yep, that kick to the knee confirmed it. He really hated kids.

Then again... He didn't mind clearing out a few more when he saw Robin climbing into the pit. Because he was feeling really nervous now. Extremely so.

And just blurting out, "So, uh, I kinda sorta made out with Artemis," was a lot easier said than done. Err... Maybe not. That look on Robin's face told him that his mouth had definitely gotten the better of him. So maybe this would be easier than he thought. Whoopie.

**Grimmy: **_Much thanks to Cloaks who practically helped me write this chapter, a few of those paragraphs are totally yours girlie. And thanks to O who helped beta. XD sooo, uh... I'm pretty sure I had some closing notes but I can't think of what. Favorite pairings poll is back up on my page again. With a few more options too. Uhmm... Like I said before I probably won't be updating this for quite some time... At least not until I get some inspiration or passion for it. But considering all that addicting good ol slash out there.. Ahem... XD _

_Uh, reviews please XD?_


End file.
